


so baby, make me fly

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's warm beside him. Shoyo likes being here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so baby, make me fly

Shoyo wakes up, eyelids heavy, arm aching. A turn of his head and he can see that it's because there's a weight on it - Kageyama's head, actually. Shoyo nudges him, and when Kageyama doesn't react, he pulls away his arm entirely.  
  
Kageyama's head drops. His eyes blink open. He looks grumpy. Shoyo giggles.  
  
"Morning," he says cheerfully. "You were sleeping on my arm."  
  
"Oh." Kageyama adjusts himself, looks up at Shoyo from his pillow. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Shoyo smiles to himself, closing his eyes. Maybe they'll go to sleep again. Kageyama's warm beside him. Shoyo likes being here.  
  
He feels a pressure at his shoulder and peeks his eyes open again. Kageyama's kissing his shoulder, like he thinks it'll make Shoyo's arm feel better.  
  
"Mm," says Kageyama. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay," Shoyo replies. "Last night was rough, though, but - we did it!"  
  
"We did." Kageyama's grinning. "We'll surprise everyone with our new combo. We'll be talked about."  
  
"We'll be  _famous_!"  
  
Shoyo remembers the elated feeling at finally hitting the ball, at the right time, to the right place, from Kageyama - wonders how that's how he feels all the time. Before he'd only relied on him, played only on instinct - but now that they're both working through the technicalities, Shoyo thinks he's getting a better hang of it. He's not a natural like Kageyama, who has to be told something once and then do it once to perfect it. But Shoyo's proud of his hard work nonetheless.  
  
Kageyama actually tugs Shoyo on top of him, grabs him by the wrists, kisses him. Shoyo kisses back, happily. They both taste like morning breath, which doesn't stop either of them.  
  
"We will be famous," Kageyama agrees. He slips his fingers into Shoyo's hair.  
  
Shoyo beams. From here, Kageyama looks less like the badass on the volleyball court, and more. Shoyo doesn't know. He likes it, though, likes all these sides of Kageyama.  
  
He kisses him again, lets Kageyama slide his fingers slowly against Shoyo's skin, fluttering against his neck, teasing at the bottom of his shirt. He touches Shoyo's stomach and Shoyo giggles. Kageyama's fingers are long and cool. Shoyo clutches Kageyama's face, around his neck, opens his mouth against Kageyama's.  
  
Then Kageyama's hand is on Shoyo's face, pushing him back a little. Shoyo feels dazed and definitely hard but mostly happy.  
  
Kageyama's eyes are glossy as well. "Do you wanna," he asks, "fuck now? Since we didn't get a chance to last night?"  
  
"Mm." Shoyo nods. His lips are spreading into an embarrassing smile, probably. "Definitely."  
  
Kageyama adjusts them, turns them over so that he's hovering above Shoyo now. Shoyo smiles. Kageyama's so much bigger than him and he loves it. Kageyama's staring down at him like he does on the court, when he knows that he and Shoyo are in perfect sync with each other.  
  
Shoyo sifts his fingers into Kageyama's hair, startling him for a second. "I love you," he says.  
  
Kageyama blinks, and his face clears. Then he's grumbling and his eyebrows are furrowed and he says, "You're a dumbass," but his cheeks are pink and then he kisses Shoyo, so it feels fair.  
  
It's easy for them to slip their pajamas off, but they take their time, falling into softness and against the plush of the bed, their blankets, and each other. Kageyama's parents know that both of them aren't usually morning people so they never bother with coming in to check on them whenever Shoyo sleeps over - Shoyo's sure not to make too much noise as Kageyama kisses at him, mouth hard on Shoyo's neck and collarbone.  
  
Kageyama's teeth glide over a nipple. Shoyo whimpers. "Lube?" Kageyama asks, totally jolting him out of his daze.  
  
Shoyo nods, and then Kageyama's gone for a moment, leaning over the side of his bed. His knees are between Shoyo's legs, practicaly teasing at his cock. Shoyo aches.  
  
Kageyama straightens back up, slicks the lubricant on his fingers. He opens Shoyo up gently, watching Shoyo's face for responses - Shoyo just bites down on his hand, squeezes his eyes shut, tries to concentrate on relaxing for Kageyama's long fingers. He usually likes it better when Kageyama eats him out, but right now he kind of wants Kageyama's dick more than anything, so it'll do.  
  
"You all right?" Kageyama asks, and Shoyo nods. "You're ready for me?"  
  
"'Course," Shoyo murmurs. When Kageyama glances at him questioningly, Shoyo smiles. His mind is fuzzy but seeing Kageyama's eyes makes his heart feel like it's about to burst anyway. He almost says  _I love you_  again.  
  
Kageyama preps his dick, then starts to fuck him, slowly, pressing with undying patience. Shoyo doesn't think he'll ever get tired of this, having Kageyama deep inside him. He pushes back a cry and Kageyama kisses his ankle. He's holding up Shoyo's legs, feet almost propped against Kageyama's shoulders. Shoyo's always been too short for that, though.  
  
"God, god, yeah," Shoyo mumbles, pushing back against him. He tightens around Kageyama's dick and feels pleased when Kageyama groans.  
  
He feels teeth at the his knees in response to this. Opening his eyes, he sees that Kageyama's kissing around his knees, nipping, leaving tiny hickies. Shoyo whines.  
  
"Love you too," Kageyama says, entirely too belated.  
  
Then he's hovering over Shoyo proper now, Shoyo's legs falling back against the bed. Shoyo feels like he's going to come for a second, before Kageyama actually fucking  _tickles_  him, at his sides, sending him spilling into giggles.  
  
"What was that for?" Shoyo asks.  
  
"'Cause," Kageyama says, doesn't give a proper response, and then he fucks against Shoyo's prostate hard and Shoyo bites at Kageyama's neck. He comes, between their chests, and Kageyama pulls out his dick and comes too, breathing heavily, jerking himself once.  
  
Shoyo looks up at him. Kageyama's hair is ruffled, and there's sweat beading at his temple. Shoyo smiles and wipes at it.  
  
"Almost simultaneous."  
  
"Almost," Kageyama echoes. "We're getting there."  
  
He leans down to kiss him, not tasting much like morning breath anymore. Shoyo slides a hand down Kageyama's shoulder as he responds. His arms don't ache but his knees do now. He sighs into Kageyama's mouth as Kageyama lays the rest of his weight down, pushing himself between Shoyo's legs.  
  
"At least," Shoyo says, when they break away again, "we've progressed further in volleyball than in sex."  
  
Kageyama collapses onto the other side of the bed. "I'm assuming that's a good thing," he says.  
  
Shoyo scoffs. "Of course!"  
  
Kageyama tangles his fingers into Shoyo's. Shoyo lets him, squeezes Kageyama's hand, smiles.


End file.
